1. Field
Compositions and methods for forming a coating on a component having a contact surface are generally disclosed. In some cases, the coating may be wear-resistant and/or have low friction.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The relative movement that occurs between automobile components that are placed in contact with adjacent components often results in increased noise. This noise is often manifested as an unpleasant creaking and/or squeaking sound. For some components, particularly in those components where sound transmission effects are, to an extent, masked, the region where the noise originates is often difficult to precisely locate. For reducing such noise, components are sometimes provided with a coating. Coatings can, for instance, contain solid lubricants, as is the case with the coating disclosed in EP 0 827 867. Coatings can also contain rubber particles, as suggested in JP 08027409 A.
In prior coating arrangements, the application of the coating is relatively complex. Such coatings are typically applied by spraying and often require separate first and second coatings. Coating with multiple layers often require considerable drying times between application of each layer.
A disadvantage with conventional thin coatings is that they may have a relatively low wear durability, making them susceptible to premature wear under normal driving conditions.